Dragon Ball XD Relationships
by VenomShadowChamp
Summary: A new series of Dragon Ball in production, here is the relationships most characters share with one another


Relationship between Jared Jr. and Jared

I was only a few months old when dad died; he was stopping a Legendary Super Saiyan from killing Lydia. But he came back after a few months so it wasn't all that bad.

The second time however, Jet and I were 12, it was a major battle, some aliens had invaded intent on destroying the remnants of the Saiyan race, he told us how proud he was of us before getting impaled. Of course we tried to wish him back but he claimed he needed to get his power in check and perfect his SSJ4 level. But we found out he was with the Mystics on the Kai planet just training, that made me so sick to hear, here he was claiming to spend time away perfecting powers that could destroy a planet but he was only getting stronger, after 5 years he came back with a wish.

At this point although I had resented him for his absence I still loved him, he was always gonna be dad to me.

The second time he did die mum had fallen pregnant, which was a shock, I thought his sacrifice during the invasion was noble and staying dead was necessary to control himself, but that news changed everything for me, how could he stay dead, how could that bastard do this, leaving his family when they needed him, fair enough the news of his third child came after his death and he didn't know but still.

Jet just looked at the idea of being the big bro as an awesome blessing, he couldn't care less that we were only 12, and were the youngest of the group. Jodie always came over to help and Grandma was teaching us what to do when the baby came, always told us how dad took longer to teach which made us proud. Bjorn and Josh were around often, keeping loyal to dad by keeping us safe, and Jason and Felicity always made us dinner on Saturday. Luke took me off to train, Jet went with Bjorn, to help us reach SSJ3, Luke had always scared me a little, he had a cold demeanour when fighting, and took pleasure toying with his opponents, but I grew to respect him over the years, this was a man who would never leave his family to train like dad did.

Naturally mum had a girl, little Lola, she had dads eyes which I think broke mums heart a little, but still, she adored her. Over the next few years with us training with mum Lola went to childcare, and it was that every time a father's day activity came up, Josh, Bjorn or surprisingly Luke would go, I don't understand why they always did this, was it for dad or is it because they genuinely cared for us?

Dad came back and Lola loved him right away, he spent five years gone so he was shocked to see that I and Jet were his height and had changed over the years.

Then after a few years hell broke loose literally, dad and Josh ran into the afterlife to settle it all down, and stayed there for 5 more years, Lola was hurt, she was only 9 and dad left her again, she was beginning to develop the same train of thought as me, that maybe he didn't love us and we were just weighing him down.

After 5 more years dad came back and ran into Lola, who thoroughly disliked dad and even broke his nose to prove the point, dad spent the next two years repairing that relationship and dealt with a variety of problems in that time.

Jet and I were now 26 and working, we saw that the life dad lived wouldn't raise a family properly, we still trained and often would spar with dad for the fun of it.

But after a few years, the King of all Kais was destroying the universe; dad, despite all limits became a SSJ5, and defeated him. But then dad was offered to replace him and become the saviour of all, dad left with only saying, "Until we meet again guys", one second he was there the next he wasn't, we screamed to make him come back but that selfish dick just left without a proper goodbye, all the other times he would say it, not this time. I was worried mum would break down again like always, but it was worse, she spent 5 hours looking into the sky, never saying a word, dad after all these years had finally broken her heart. And that was the deal breaker, mum who was so full of life just became a shell of her former self, and never recovered, she died of an illness not too long ago, and Lola who had finally got good with dad was hurt and angry that he left, she destroyed all the photos with him and her in it, as far as she was concerned he wasn't her father, Jodie always talked about dad childhood quest to become a Saiyan, eventually getting told to shut up by Jet, who had finally lost interest in dad, he never smiled as he was told how much he looked like dad when he did it, and always visited mum for dinner or called her if he couldn't make it, we were 35 when she passed and that was difficult for all of us.

Josh reacted oddly to dad leaving, unlike everyone else who thought dad was going to walk through the door any minute, never deluded himself to that thought, he reflected on dad style of fighting and I knew dads decision never sat well with Josh, all friendly feelings may have been destroyed in one go. Luke decided to train Lola, he was so different from dad that there was no way he could remind her of him.

I really hope that bastard never returns, he broke mum, Jet and Lola, and never gave a single fuck that he did it, sure I loved him growing up he was my hero, now I hate him, so much, its sickening how I could hate my own father, he never watched me and Jet become men, never saw Lola's childhood, missed my wedding and Lola's one, and the birth of Lola's child, his freaking grandchild, I made sure to get time off work for the wedding and last month of pregnancy, dad would never had done it.

I made a vow to myself years ago to not be like my father. Of course, there was nothing wrong with his loving nature or his cheerfulness. But there was everything wrong with how he treated us all. I vowed to always be there for my family. I swore to take care of my mother, brother, and all the other dear friends who were as good as family to me. I promised to never leave them. I knew the hurt that caused, and I never wanted them to feel it again.


End file.
